Fievel Pan Alternate Ending (761954's Version)
Cholena approached Fievel, as the Lost Mouse Kids started crewing the ship. "Oh... the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but... um, would you, Bambi, and Gideon help me, Lahwhinie, and the Lost Mouse Kids rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Fievel asked. "Sure!" Cholena smiled, as she, Bambi, and Gideon helped Fievel and the boys rebuild his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Fievel covered Cholena's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Lahwhinie asked. "Yes!" Cholena and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Fievel, Cholena, Lahwhinie, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Fievel put on his turquoise nightshirt and matching leggings. Cholena put on her white nightgown, matching camisole, and matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes. Bambi put on his red and white checked long-sleeved pajamas and light blue socks. Gideon put on his light yellow fleece long-sleeved pajama top with a sleeping moon and matching footed pants. Lahwhinie put on her indigo strapless nightgown. Norman put on his white long-sleeved pajamas with teal blue stripes. Martin put on his burgundy long-sleeved pajamas. Pixie put on his blue footy pajamas. Dixie put on his red footy pajamas. Scotty put on his red and green checked long-sleeved pajamas, Kay put on his brown footy pajamas pajamas with yellow lining. After the mice got their pajamas on, Cholena told Bambi, Gideon, Norman, Martin, Pixie, Dixie, Scotty, and Kay a story of "Pocahontas" while Fievel and Lahwhinie listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents and nursemaid." Fievel said, as he kissed Cholena on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Bambi, Gideon will stay in Neverland with me, Lahwhinie, and the mice?" Fievel asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Fievel!" Cholena said, as she held out her pinkie finger and joined with his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Lahwhinie, and the Lost Mouse Kids." And with that, Cholena and Fievel kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Bambi, Norman, Martin, Pixie, Dixie, Scotty, and Kay fell asleep on their mattress with a wide blanket on them while Gideon fell asleep in his wagon bed, holding his stuffed lark toy. "Good night, Cholena," Fievel said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Fievel." Cholena smiled. "Good night, guys." Bambi smiled. "Sleep tight, Bambi." Martin said, as he, Bambi and the other boys fell asleep. "Good night, Lahwhinie." Gideon said, as he blew a kiss to Lahwhinie, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Gideon. We'll see you in the morning." Lahwhinie yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Fievel, Cholena, Bambi, Gideon, Lahwhinie, Norman, Martin, Pixie, Dixie, Scotty, and Kay fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Cholena, Bambi, and Gideon stayed with Fievel Mousekewitz, and the Lost Mouse Kids in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes